Sacrificios y traición
by Esteicy
Summary: Cuando las cosas se ponen demasiados difíciles entre los mutantes y lo humanos Pietro decide darle un ultimátum a Pyro: Su causa o su familia ¿Podría John tomar esa dificil decisión y no arrepentirse luego? QuickPyro-AU Este fic participa en el Reto #19: "Blue Valentine" del foro La Torre Stark


**Dis:** _Si algo me perteneciera estos dos ya serían canon, así que nada es mío._

 **Hola amigos míos de FF, aparezco por estos lados con un fic que terminé de escribir muerta de sueño y que cuando lo releí me hizo llorar como nena(?)**

 **Esto es un QuickPyro, es decir, un Quicksilver x Pyro, el asunto es que el Quicksilver del fic es Pietro Maximoff del MCU y no Peter Maximoff del UCX ¿Por qué? Porque la ship nació en un juego de rol del foro La Torre Stark y allí estos dos sujetos interactuaron creando una historia de amor completamente increíble, convirtiéndose en mi OTP.**

 **El fic está situado en un futuro tentativo para la pareja, en el cual ya son esposos y tienen dos bellos hijos. Pero el reto en el cual yo participo consiste en hacer romper a tu OTP…así que un final bonito no encontrarán aquí.**

 **A leer mis queridos :3**

El reloj avanzaba de forma tortuosamente lenta, Pietro miraba impaciente la puerta mientras esperaba a su pareja, rogaba con todas sus fuerzas al ente todo poderoso que se dignara a oírlo para que él volviera sano y salvo. Las cosas entre la comunidad mutante y los humanos estaban cada vez más tensas, asesinatos y ataques a lo largo y ancho de todo el país en contra de ambas masas, políticas de odio y cero tolerancia hacia su gente se estaban llevando a cabo por todos los estados, los mutantes se dividían entre los que aceptaban las ideas de Charles Xavier y los que se dejaban guiar por los ideales de Magneto. En el aire se respiraba a diario el temor y la rabia, el rencor y la angustia.

Estaba de más decir que la Hermandad se movía más que nunca, John apenas si tenía tiempo para estar en casa con su esposo y sus hijos, misiones nacían a cada minuto y su puesto le exigía trabajar el doble y el triple, poniéndose constantemente en peligro. Su nombre ya estaba circulando por todos lados y se había visto forzado a vivir con el temor de que en algún momento vinieran a buscarlo en su propia casa (si no lo había hecho ya es porque ningún testigo había quedado vivo para dar certeza de su actuar en los recientes ataques).

Pietro vivía con el alma en un hilo, no sólo temiendo por la vida de su pareja sino por la seguridad de sus hijos. Hace un par de semanas había tenido que sacarlos de la escuela porque los niños los atacaban sólo por ser hijos de mutantes, especialmente a Danika por su cabello blanco y sus ojos amarillos. Estaba exhausto, sólo quería que todo ese caos se acabara, pero estaba demasiado seguro de que estaban en medio de una guerra en la que ninguno daría su brazo a torcer, al menos a nivel nacional la cosa estaba insostenible.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un sucio y cansado John, pero estaba entero y llegando a casa. En menos de un segundo ya estaba rodeando su cuerpo con fuerza, con los ojos llorosos.

—Estas bien —afirmó con un suspiro aliviado y una gran sonrisa.

—Siempre lo estoy —murmuró abrazándolo también.

—¡Dada! —chilló la voz de Danika corriendo hacia él para tirarse a sus brazos.

—¡Padre! —ahora fue Aaron quien gritó, imitando a su hermanita.

—Nikki, Rony —aferró a sus pequeños con fuerza contra su cuerpo—. Dada ya está en casa, todo está bien —sonrió besando las cabezas de sus hijos.

—Se suponía que estarían durmiendo —dijo Pietro en tono de regaño antes de suspirar y sumarse al abrazo.

—No queríamos dormir hasta ver a Dada —dijo la pequeña sin soltar a John.

—¿Por qué estas llegando tan tarde, Padre? —preguntó Rony mirando su ropa arruinada.

—Ya sabes que tu padre está ocupado, hijo —ninguno de los dos niños sabía sobre la Hermandad ni sobre el cargo de Pyro.

—Ahora váyanse a la cama, es tarde —dijo el albino, ambos niños lanzaron exclamaciones de molestia pero aceptaron a regañadientes.

—Buenas noches, niños —dijo John estrechando a sus pequeños. Pietro hizo lo mismo antes de mandarlos escaleras arriba.

El castaño fue a tomar una ducha y a comer algo, mientras tanto su pareja lo esperaba en la sala pensativo…había un asunto que hacía mucho lo estaba aquejando y ya no lo soportaba más, necesitaba hablarlo con John aunque le aterrara el resultado. Cuando el castaño terminó se sentó a su lado y se recostó contra su cuerpo con una leve sonrisa.

—¿Qué tal tu día? —preguntó el albino en voz baja con la vista clavada el piso.

—Estamos progresando cada vez más —dijo con algo tan parecido al entusiasmo que a Pietro se le estrechó el estómago—. Mañana subiremos la apuesta —dijo enderezándose y mirándolo a la cara.

—¿Subir la apuesta? —preguntó confundido.

—No sé si deba decirte esto pero…qué diablos ¡Atacaremos la Casa Blanca! —Pietro sintió el aire atorándose en su garganta cuando su novio dijo esto casi con orgullo—. Bueno, no es un ataque en sí, es una misión encubierta y la idea es que no sepan que estamos allí, pero si todo sale bien…—se quedó callado cuando su pareja se puso de pie bruscamente.

—¿La Casa Blanca? ¿El puto edificio gubernamental más importante del país? ¡¿Acaso están locos?! —gritó sin poder creerlo mientras movía mucho los brazos.

—No veo de qué te quejas, ya te dije que ni siquiera sabrán que estamos ahí —dijo parándose lentamente.

—¡No lo sabes! Muchas de sus súper misiones han fracasado ¿qué me asegura que esto será diferente? —su esposo iba a reclamar pero levantó la mano para callarlo—. Pyro, las cosas están terribles entre el gobierno y los mutantes ¿te imaginas lo que pasaría si esto sale mal? ¡Sería una maldita condena! —le aterraba la idea de que la frágil cuerda de tolerancia que el Estado todavía tenía con su gente se rompiera ¿qué harían si decidían tomar políticas anti-mutantes? ¿cómo podría proteger a sus hijos?

Porque él no era el problema ahí, podía soportar, podía pelear…le daba igual, pero tenía dos niños pequeños por los cuales velar, no estaba dispuesto a exponerlos a una guerra de especies que sólo acabaría en desastre.

—¿Y qué quieres? ¿Acaso debo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras las cosas siguen como están? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Quiero que dejes de arriesgarte como un idiota! —no le importó el semblante indignado del castaño—. ¡Pyro, estoy harto de no saber si mi esposo volverá a casa en la noche! ¡Estoy cansado de no dormir temiendo que te hayan detenido o incluso matado! ¡Ya me cansé de mentirles a nuestros hijos diciendo que todo estará bien cuando nada lo está! —soltó las frustraciones que venían cargando desde hace ya mucho tiempo.

El pirómano se quedó callado por un momento, bajó la mirada pensando en las palabras del menor…entendía su punto pero…no podía solo darle la espalda a la Hermandad, él tenía que entender.

—Pietro…cuando aceptaste casarte conmigo sabías lo que se vendría —susurró tenso, sosteniéndole la mirada.

—Sí…lo sabía y lo acepté porque te amaba —aceptó en suspiro triste, porque le dolía pensar que el "hasta que la muerte nos separe" podría no cumplirse—. Pero las cosas han cambiado y ya no somos sólo los dos ¿acaso no piensas en tus hijos? ¿Cómo les explicaré que papá no volverá a casa porque está en una prisión de alta seguridad? ¿Cómo les explicaré que su padre murió por su enorme estupidez? ¿Cómo les voy a explicar que su querido Dada era un terrorista mutante? —sabía que quizás se le estaba pasando la mano, pero es que ya no tenía paciencia con ese asunto.

—¡Esto también lo hago por ellos! ¿Hasta cuándo piensas que podrás protegerlos? Viven en un mundo de mierda, intolerante y cruel y yo estoy intentando cambiar eso —exclamó ofendido y dolido por las palabras que su novio había usado para referirse a él.

—¿Y lo cambiarás actuando igual de cruel y de intolerante? —dijo con tono burlesco y despectivo—. Venga Pyro, no me salgas con ese puto discurso de cambio, ya bastante lo escuché de ese hombre que se hace llamar mi padre —Erik había sido un asco de padre y definitivamente no quería que sus niños tuvieran alguien como él en sus vidas—. Hablas igual que él pero lo cierto es que los de la Hermandad no son mejores que los humanos que tanto desprecian y los sabes, aunque te duela lo sabes ¡No eres mejor que cualquier homo sapiens! —notó los músculos tiritando en el cuerpo ajeno y supo que Allerdyce se contenía para no asestarle un golpe en el rostro.

Se quedaron en silencio mirándose fijamente con fuego en los ojos, estaban tensos y llenos de rabia. Pietro creía que John era un egoísta, mientras que John veía a su novio como un idiota necio.

—¡Me da igual lo que pienses, mañana iré a esa misión y tú no me vas a detener! —gritó terco y enfadado.

El albino entornó los ojos y dibujó una mueca de desprecio, se acercó a él y lo miró a los ojos grises fijamente, de forma intimidante. No había querido tener que llegar a eso, de verdad que no, pero ya no le quedaba otra opción.

—Bien…si de verdad quieres hacer eso, hazlo —susurró sintiendo su interior derrumbarse por lo que iba a decir—. Pero ten muy en claro que si cruzas esa puerta ni yo ni los niños estaremos aquí cuando vuelvas, nos marcharemos para jamás volver —fue como beber veneno, pero no lo hacía por él, era por sus pequeños.

Los ojos cambiantes de John se abrieron bruscamente mientras el aire entraba bruscamente a sus pulmones, se quedó de piedra y estupefacto, toda la ira fue remplazada por un miedo puro que lo recorrió como un escalofrío.

—No…no puedes estar hablando en serio…no serías capaz —musitó incrédulo y aterrado.

—Por mis hijos claro que sí, me los llevaré lejos, donde no puedan dañarlos…y me iré con o sin ti —el castaño bajó la mirada tiritando mientras Pietro se contenía para no abrazarlo instintivamente ante esa muestra de aflicción.

El castaño cerró fuertemente los ojos, hasta sintió ganas de llorar porque…esto era demasiado, su causa o su familia ¿qué debía hacer?

Lo pensó por un largo rato, analizando todo, pensando hasta el último detalle de esa dolorosa situación… _su causa…su familia…su especie…su Pietro…su gente…su Nikki y su Rony…_ al final suspiró y tiró los brazos al cuello del contrario, juntando sus labios en un beso desesperado.

El velocista se sorprendió y casi cayó al suelo, cuando se recompuso lo tomó suavemente de la cintura y correspondió dudoso aquel anhelante contacto. Sus lenguas se encontraron por iniciativa del pirómano y el contrario se dejó llevar mientras cerraba los ojos.

—No te quiero perder, mi amor —murmuró Pyro cuando se separaron—. Está bien, no iré ¡Te prometo que no lo haré! —juró con fuerza antes de volver a besar al menor una y mil veces.

Pietro le creyó…necesitaba y quería creer las palabras del otro…era una felicidad que no se pudo negar, mucho menos cuando el castaño buscó llevar el contacto a algo más íntimo. Su pobre corazón ni siquiera sospechó que esas caricias y los gemidos escondían una despedida triste y adolorida (o quizás sólo lo ignoró como un mecanismo de defensa).

Hicieron el amor con una pasión desenfrenada, marcando sus cuerpos en la piel, la memoria y el alma del contrario…al acabar sólo se dijeron adiós con un beso hermoso y suave, tan perfecto que John estuvo a nada de romper a llorar.

Antes de que el sol terminase de asomarse por la ventana Johnny ya estaba en pie y vestido, miró al magnifico hombre que le había robado el corazón siendo adolescentes, al que había amado fielmente y con locura durante tantos años y, con el corazón destrozado, dejó un último beso en sus labios y susurró un adiós junto con una disculpa.

Fue al cuarto de su dulce Danika y se contuvo de despertarla para escuchar sólo una vez más a su dulce vocecita decirle "Dada"…se conformó con besar su frente al borde de las lágrimas y rogarle que lo perdonara, lo mismo hizo con su pequeño Aaron, al que le pidió ser fuerte y cuidar de su hermanita mientras él no estuviera.

Caminó hasta la salida y, sabiendo que en un futuro no muy lejano se arrepentiría de eso con todas sus fuerzas, cruzó la puerta y fue a su misión como el segundo al mando de La Hermandad.

Cuando Pietro despertó y se vio solo y abandonado por el amor de su vida lloró amargamente, maldiciendo a la vida misma por semejante injusticia. Con los sentimientos heridos, sintiéndose traicionado y pasado a llevar, arregló sus cosas y las de sus niños y tomó rumbo hacia el hogar de su hermana Wanda (la cual en esos momentos vivía Alemania) haciéndole creer a los menores que serían sólo unas vacaciones mientras John estaba ocupado.

Apenas abandonó esa casa que lo había acogido a él y a su esposo por tantos años se juró que ese amor que había guardado desde joven…había muerto para siempre.

 **Me odio demasiado por haber escrito esta cosa(?)**

 **Después de algo tan angst definitivamente haré muchas cosas fluffys para compensar el dolor en mi corazón.**

 **Esta cosa va dedicada a mis** **queridas Star (LaEstrellaFugaz) y Lena (** **Scarlettmoon17) porque sé que comparten mi amor por esta ship crack pero hermosa como ella sola.**

 **Espero que les gustara esta bola de angst feo, si fue así podrían dejarme un bello review, saben perfectamente que es algo muy rápido de hacer y que deja al autor con una enorme sonrisa por días.**

 **Besos y abrazos~**


End file.
